The Seed (Banana Bus SquadVanoss crew story)
by ATrashInAFandom
Summary: Luke, also known as Cartoonz, is solving a mystery to know why his friends starts to disappear one by one. As his friends disappear, everything gets unusual. Will the survivors find the murderer? Will Luke be next?
1. ThE SeEd caNT cOnTINuE

_Hello people reading this! This story may contain a slight bit of gore, dark topics, swearing (yeh, unbelievable), and ships that ypu may not like. So please don't give out hate and stop reading if you don't like it :) -TrashFandom (yeh dat me)_

* * *

 _Luke kept on running in the dark, he doesn't care where he is going. He needs to get away from **him**_. _He kept on running and running. He smells the awful odor from the bodies, he can hear his footsteps and the **creepy giggle from him.**_

 _He look back to check if he's still chasing him. He turn his head and the murderer is gone._

 _He kept running but bump into something that made him stumble to the ground. A groan of pain came out of him. He stand up and place his hands on the thing he bump into. It's a wall, he has reached the other side of the basement._

 _Thek creepy giggle came back, Luke turn around and see **him**. He makes a sad pouy face and stare at Luke, "awww... it looks like Cartoonz is trap" he said in a fake sad tone which turns into a laughter. _

_"Get away from me! This is not you and I know it!" Luke let out a shout. He hope that anyone above can hear him before he die. A part of him wishes that he would burn from hell, for what he did to his friends. He wish that he didn't make **Tyler miss the shot**._

 _But another part of him doesn't want that. He wishes that this is just a nightmare that will go away. He wish that all of this is not true._

 ** _It's hard to think because the killer is-_**

* * *

 ** _3 Months ago_**

Luke drives as fast as he can. Glaring at each cars like they don't deserve to live. He pass through cars amd switch lanes, he doesn't care if he gets in trouble. He got a news that his friend, Bryce, has been really injured and got sent to the hospital. He got the news from his friend Jonathan, his brother in a different blood. He used to be the boyfriend of Jonathan's sister. But she somehow disappeared.

Luke kept on driving fast until he slows down and got caught in traffic, "such perfect timing," Luke thought as he let out a groan in frustration. Luke and Jonathan met some of their friends from some video games, and some pf the others are meet each other in person. For Jonathan, he met everyone in the internet, he doesn't want to show his face to anyone but Luke. But if he wants to meet his other friends, he wears a mask. It is a Jason mask that he used to wear in Halloween when he's young. He think it's awkward and embarrassing to wear a mask but luckily aother friend of them wears a cloth that's covering their eyes.

It felt like he hasn't seen Bryce for a long time. Well he did play with him last week but he didn't seem him in person for a long time.

An annoying ringtone boom out, Luke dig his hands into his pocket and brings out his phone, someone is calling him but he didn't check who. He just tap the green button on his screen and bring his phone close to his ears. "Hello?" He says it while his eyes are lock on the traffic. There's no one answering the phone, only silence. "Hello? Who's this? Luke said it a bit harsh this time.

A silent static sound came out of the phone, "if this is a-"

 **"WaTCh ouT"**

A mixture of a male and female voice said the words one by one.

 **"HE WILl bE gONe sO0n aNd ThE sEEd WilL n0t CoNTiNue."**

The static noise starts to be louder as the voices talk to him. It sounds like the mixture of voices came from an old radio thats been change to another station to another. "What the fuck?" Said Luke with a confuse expression.

 **"EaCH oF YOu wILl dISsapEAr uNtil it's CHoIce iS MAdE"**

 **"ONe...bY...onE"**

"The hell is this? Who are you?" Luke shout at his phone. The voices starts to sound like a creepy talking robot used as toys for kids.

Then the voices starts to boom into Luke's ears so loud that he thought that he's deaf

 **OJ EM STI EM PLEH EKUL !TI POTS TNAC I**

Before the loud voice finish, Luke ended the call and drop his phone. The phone bouce on the passenger seat right besode him. He just stared at the phone, he doesn't know how to react to this. The voice sounds _familiar_ to him. What if something bad will happen? What if someone will get hurt badly just like Bryce? What if Bryce being hurt is connected to this-

 **BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEP**

Luke jump in surprise by the loud horns of the cars behind him. He looks in front of him and see that the traffic starts moving. He step on the pedal and try to forget the phonecall. Maybe it was just a prank.

* * *

He finally made it to the hospital, he enters the building seeing people talking to each other in whisper, he already smell the scent of ethyl alcohol and hand gel. He walks to the receptionist sitting behind the desk, she saw Luke coming and she gave him a smile and welcomes him.

"Uh, hello. Do you know where Bryceson McQuaid's room?" He ask the receptionist, she looks back at the computer, still holding the smile she has, then look back at him. He is in room 613. In the 6th floor."

Luke thank him and walk towards the elevator. He press the button, and wait for the door to open. As soon as the door opens, it shows an empty small room. He steps inside and press the button taking him to the 6th floor. He watch the elevator closes and wait for him to reach his floor.

The door opens and reveals hallways in every direction with a lot of doors leading to a room for the patients. He found the room with the number "613" framed on the door.

He opens the door and see a blonde man laying on the coma, he turn his head quickly revealing the black eye he has on his right eye and the red cheeks from the bruises.

"Oh, hey Cartoonz!" Bryce gave him a smile and a wave from his right hand, his other hand is in a cast.

Cartoonz is his name in the internet. He calls himself Cartoonz, his brother, Jonathan, is named H2O Delirous. He doesn't know where he got the name Delirous but he won't bother asking. He act like he is anyway.

"Bryce, who did this to you?" Cartoonz close the door behind him na lock it.

"Well, about that-"

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

 **"HEY! WHO LOCK THE DOOR?"**

"Oops sorry Jon," Cartoonz unlock the door and see a man, shorter than him. He wears a Jason mask as usual,which came from his Halloween costume when he was young.

The masked man seem to be holding a cup of coffee, "excuse me, gotta give this to Bryce." Cartoonz step back to let Delirous enter, the one who gave him the news about Bryce.

"Thanks Delirous, just leave it on the table over there" he points at the little table beside him. He set the coffee down and then grab a plastic chair and sit on it.

Another set of knocks came from the door, this time is gentle. Everyone look at the door and see a tall brown skinned man, " _oh hi Mark_ , I thought you can't come," Bryce's expression is surprised, also the others. "Well it looks I made it."

"Anyway, Bryce who did this?" Cartoonz go back to the main topic. "Well..." Bryce looks at the door then back at Cartoonz. "Well, Cartoonz please don't freak out," he gave Cartoonz an expression like he saw a ghost.

"Um, okay?" Cartoonz look at Delirous, then Gorilla, also known as Mark. They both shrug at him,Beyce lean closer and said it in a whisper. Now Cartoonz know why, since it's a boy he like.

 **"I think it was Ohm"**

* * *

 _TrashFandom: The italic and bolds can be a hint but some of them might be a joke so better read carefully ;)_


	2. Goodbye

_I have a feeling that I am gonna make people triggered by the Ohmtoonz_

* * *

"What Ohm? Why would you think that?"

"Well, the guy who beat me up wears a grey jacket and a grey cloth covering his eye. But I can't remember much since he hit my head so hard." Bryce look at them in a worried look.

"But why would you think that Ohm would do that?" Gorilla aked them.

"Maybe it's because of that argument you and Ohm have," Delirous said it unsurely

"Please don't let our argument join Delirous," Bryce doesn't like talking about that. He haven't tell everyone what happened between them.

"Even though that can be possible, Ohm is never the kind of person to nearly kill you when he's mad about that argument," Cartoonz step in the conversation.

A few knocks came out of the door, everyone look at the source of the sound and there they see a man with a grey cloth covering his eyes to keep his identity. He wears a grey jacket, the hoodie part is laying on his shoulders, even with the cloth covering his eyes, everyone can tell that his face is filled with grief. Bryce eyes never met Ohm. He still at his legs laying in a comma.

"Oh Ohm, you made it," Delirous said in his cheery voice. He seems like the person who would cheer everyone up.

"Yeah... I did..." Ohm walk towards Bryce. The silence between everyone is quite unsettling. Cartoonz, Delirous and Gorilla hope that things would go well.

"Hey Bryce, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

That's all they said, they have a few moment of silence. Ohm was about to speak but Delirous' shout distract everyone, "GUYS LOOK AT THAT!"

They all look on what he pointed at, a bird fly and hit the window right beside Bryce's bed.

"Ouch, is the bird okay?" Bryce look at the window as the bird slowly slide down the glass.

Gorilla check on his watch, it reads 5:30 pm.

Sorry guys but I got to go home," Mark told them and wave them goodbye.

"So... do you guys want some burgers?" Delirous ask. Even with a mask, Cartoonz could tell that he's smiling beneath it, he can hear a little giggle from him.

Everyone, except Bryce, look at each other then nod, "well, it can be a good way to celebrate that Bryce is still safe," Ohm puts his hoodie on, the bunny ears pop out, Cartoonz has gave him that jacket and he love it ever since. Cartoonz also wears a jacket like that,instead of bunny ears, they are horns.

"I'll stay here keep Bryce company," Delirous sit on a plastic chair and look up to see Ohm and Cartoonz. Delirous is the shortest in the group but nearly the oldest. Cartoonz is the oldest but not the shortest.

"I can stay too," Ohm insist

"No, you can go with Toonz. I won't mind," Bryce replied to him. Cartoonz think that he's not yet ready to talk to Ohm yet. So, he place his hand on his shoulder,signalling him to go woth him. Ohm nod and wave goodbye at them together with Cartoonz.

They walk into the elevator and step inside. No one say a word, Cartoonz look at the walls of the elevator, the walls are mirror so it's like seeing an infinite self. He look at the right where Ohm is stand beside him, he sees himself. He look forward and see the reflection of him from the metallic door. He then look to his left, the wall he's leaning on, he see himself but covered in blood?

Cartoonz took a step back and bumped Ohm's shoulder. He is still staring at the weird reflection of himself all covered up in blood. The reflection stares at him too, first it was the same face he made, but then the reflection gave him a devilish smile, a creepy one that seems like the smile is forced high up to your cheeks.

A grasp hold onto his shoulder, Cartoonz turn around and see Ohm's confuse expression. Even with a mask. The elevator door opens with a _DING!_

Cartoonz left the elevator alredy and Ohm catch up to him.

* * *

They reach the burger restaurant and line up. The line was a bit long and the restaurant was busy.

"Hey Toonz," Ohm look at Cartoonz, he also look back, "what happened to you in the elevator? Seems like you've seen a ghost." Well Cartoonz doesn't know what to say. He can't go say,

 _"I DonT KNoW! A WeIrD PHonECaLL cAlLeD mE EArlIer aNd I jUst sAw a BLoOdy rEflECTiOn oF mE!"_

Yeah, he will NOT say that.

"Well, I didn't get enough sleep. And I also got hallucination from that horror game I'm playing," he lied to Ohm. But he sure hope that's true.

"Oh..." Ohm looks back at the line, he see a man stepping out of the line, the two of them move forward as the people behind them follow. The smell of hamburgers are everywhere, the kitchen is very loud. You can hear the clanging of dishes and the hiss of the burgers getting grilled.

Ohm sigh and stay quiet while Cartoonz try to think of a conversation.

"Um, Ohm?"

"Hm? What's up?" He looks at Cartoonz.

"Is it okay to talk bout earlier?"

"What?"

Cartoonz pause, _the hell am I saying? Of course he doesn't want to talk about it_ , he thought, _well, there's no going back._

"You know...uh, about that argument you guys have before? Is it okay to ask something? I promise that I'll not talk about what you guys were fighting about. It's a different question" Cartoonz can tell that he's gonna be dead.

Ohm sighs and look down. Then he nods, signalling Cartoonz that it's okay to ask.

"Really?"

"Just go ask," Ohm answered him. He doesn't say it harshly, Ohm is such nice guy but he can also be mean, it can be the reason why they have an argument that made them stop talking to each other.

"Why didn't you say sorry?"

Ohm pause, still looking down. "I don't know, I don't think I'm ready to say that. I think Bryce isn't ready too."

"Oh..." they both didn't look at each other.

"Weird that I lost all my confidence, earlier I told myself that I should apologize to him since this might be the last time I see him".

A woman came out of the line Ohm and Cartoonz were at. They both step forward again while the others behind them follow.

An annoying ringtone boom out of nowhere.

"Jeez Toonzy, it's been a long time since you got that annoying ringtone," Ohm smiled when he said it. He sometimes called Cartoonz Toonzy.

"Well, it's hard to remember to change it," Cartoonz dig his hands into his pocket and bring out his phone, Jonathan is calling him.

"Hello? How's it go-"

"CARTOONZ! OHM! YOU NEED TO CKME BACK HERE NOW!" Jonathan's voice seems worried, it made Cartoonz worried too. Ohm can hear what Delirous has said

"Hey Jon, what's going on?" Cartoonz ask him.

"I-It's Bryce! You need to come back!" Delirous shout through the phone's speaker.

Then, Cartoonz can hear some footsteps and also hear some people talking.

Delirous hang up leaving Cartoonz amd Ohm with a worried look.

"Let's go, right now." Cartoonz pulled Ohm's arm and start running, Ohm runs with him too. They both ran until they reach to his car right exactly where he park, they sit down, buckle their seatbelts and drive.

* * *

They made it to the hospital and went inside the elevator. Cartoonz still remember the weird reflection he saw in the mirror. They reached to the floor they're going. They step out and find the room.

When they saw the hallway leading to Bryce's room, they first see a man sitting on the ground leaning against the wall. He is hugging his legs and his back keeps on shivering. Cartoonz and Ohm step closer to him, they kneel down and notice that it's Delirous, they can see the mask he's wearing.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry," he kept on repeating the same words. He haven't notice Cartoonz and Ohm are kneeling beside him.

Cartoonz place his hand on Delirous' shoulders and shake it a little, "Delirous, what happened?"

"B-Bryce..."

Cartoonz stand up and open the door aggressively, he saw Bryce on the coma, his eyes are open wide. He can hear the long beep from the heart monitor.

 _Bryce is gone and he didn't get to say goodbye._


	3. Hopefully none of this is real

Cartoonz stand behind a blonde man in a coffin. His eyes are close shut, it looks like he's sleeping peacefully. He still stand and stare at his friend. He remembers all the memories with Bryce, he couldn't help but let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Hey Tonnz," Cartoomz turns his head and see his friend wearing the cloth as a mask and also wearing a black tuxedo.

"Hi Ohm..."he manage to say something.

They stayed quiet for a while..

"I should have said sorry to him," Ohm finally spoke, "Just... three weeks ago, I see him on a coma and both of us are not yet ready to apologize,"

Cartoonz just remembered about their argument, he forgot about it

"Now he's gone and I can't say sorry to him now, it's too late," Ohm's voice bounce as Cartoonz can see some tears coming out of the cloth. Ohm mutter some more but Cartoonz can't hear it.

 _He can't be the one who beat up Bryce,_ Cartoonz thought, _So, who killed Bryce?_

Cartoonz stopped thinking and focus on Ohm. He place a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Ryan, wanna go talk to the others?" Ryan is Ohm's real name.

"I'm done talking to them, you go ahead. I'll stay here." Ohm insisted

Cartoonz nod and starts walking away and start talking to his friends. He felt bad for leaving Ohm alone. But he thinks that Ohm needs some alone time.

* * *

The coffin is about to be burried by 4 grave diggers. The coffin is about 5 feet away from the surface. Everyone watch as they dig.

After that, they're all about to leave,

Cartoonz and Delirous are looking at the place where Bryce's burial is.

"Hey Delirous?"

They both turn their heads and see an asian man with black hair, it's Vanoss.

"Oh, Vanoss, hi," Delirous greet him.

"I'm just sorry about Bryce..." Vanoss said.

 _I think you two should kiss,_ Cartoonz thought. It's so obvious that they both like each other. You can even see their heads turning red.

"I-It's cool man. B-But... _I should be blame_ ," Delirous look down and put his hands in his pocket.

"Why? What did you do?" Cartoonz finally talk.

Before Delirous speak, an annoying ringtone boom out again.

"Jeez Cartoonz, when will you change that? It has been a long time," Evan joke. Evan is Vanoss' real name.

"When I have the balls to remember," Luke dig his hand in his pocket and brings out hus phone, he check who's calling him but the phonecall atarts by itself, _what the fuck?,_ Luke thought,

"Hello?" Luke wait for a reply.

A static noise boom out. Jonathan and Evan can hear it too. The call somehow turn on speaker mode by itself. The three of them can hear the static

 **"It HaS sTaRTed"**

a voice came out. It sounds like a lot of radios is changing to a different station a lot of times. They hear both a male and female voice.

 **"yOu All wiLL DIE"**

 **"ONe...bY...oNe"**

"What the fuck?! Who the fuck are you?!" Evan said it worriedly.

 **"TrY to FInD mE... I am ThE rEAsOn yoUr fRiEnD DiEd"**

 **"ThE SEED caNt coNtiNUe"**

 **"SO wE fInD A repLaCemeNt"**

 _Delirous is silent,_ while Cartoonz and Vanoss are worried.

 **"WEIRD, bAD tHInGs WILL HapPen."**

 **!ESEALP !EM POTS !NAVE !EKUL**

The _familiar_ voice shout out again. Cartoonz and Evan doesn't know why it's familiar to them.

Delirous stayed quiet, and slowly collapse to the ground, "Oh gawd! Jonathan!" Cartoonz see Delirous kneel down the drop his upper body on the ground, "Hey, Jon wake up!" Cartoonz tries to wake Jonathan up. Evan kneel down to trying to wake him up, "Delirous! Wake the fuck up!". They both tried to shake him and wake him up. Other people starts to notice it.

"Toonz! What happened?!"

Cartoonz turn around to see Ohm kneeling beside him, "I don't know! He just collapse out of nowhere!"

"Guys! Don't shake him!" They all turn their heafs and see Tyler kneeling beside Evan, Tyler place his middle and index finger on Jonathan's wrist. He's checking if there's still a pulse. It's beating,

Jonathan suddenly open his eyes and sit up quickly letting out a shout like he just had a nightmare.

"JON! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Cartoonz shout out.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! MAYBE _A FUCKING DEMON JUST FUCKING POSSESS ME_?! I DON'T KNOW!" Delirous shout back at him with his eyes wide open.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Now it's Tyler's turn to shout.

"Okay, how about we all go home now, Delirous you can discuss what happen to Cartoonz. Cus, I need to go now," Tyler added.

Cartoonz stand up and bring out his hand signalling Delirous to get up.

"Luke, I'm not a kid. I can stand up by myself," Jonathan slowly stand up, "See?"

Cartoonz nod and ask Delirous if he wants a rode home. Delirous said yes, say goodbye to some of his friends and follow Cartoonz to his car.

The mask man hop in the car and then the bearded man comes next.

Luke starts the engine and drive out of the place. When they have reached 3 mile away from the graveyard, Jonathan remove his mask revealing sky blue eyes with a faded scar that goes from the top left of his eye until it goes down to his right cheek.

"Jeez, it's hard to cry when you're in a mask. You can't wipe your tears," Jonathan looks at his mask then at Luke. He sees Luke focusing on where he's driving, he is thinking about what had happened earlier.

 _Will each of us die for real? Is it connected to Bryce's death? Or even Jonathan fainting? What can I do to stop_ _all this?_

"Luke!" Jonathan shout a little loud into his ears. Cartoonz snapped back to reality, "hmm? What's up Jonathan?," he didn't take his eyes off the road.

"You look pissed, it's eaither you are pissed or doing some hard thinking."

"Just thinking, by the way... what happened to you earlier?" The cars in front of them stopped moving and Luke slows down and stop.

"I don't know. I somehow felt dizzy and I black out," Jonathan look away staring at the window.

"Strange things has been happening lately to all of us, since Bryce died 3 weeks ago."

"What makes you say that?" Luke looks at him with a confused look.

"Well, the phonecall earlier, then I black out. And Evan told me that he thought he saw me dead but he was just hallucinating," Jonathan is still staring outside the window.

"Wait, he did? When did that happen?"

"Last week, he was scared. He said that he saw my body on the floor with puddle of blood all over me."

Cartoonz thinks some more, then his annoying ringtone came out again. Cartoonz bring his phone out and check who's calling, it's Brock, "Hey Brock! How ya doin?"

"Hey Luke, have you seen Bryan?"

"Who Ryan? As in Ohm's real name?"

"Not Ryan you son of a-... I'm talking about Bryan, Terroriser."

"Oh him, no I haven't why are you asking?"

"He haven't talk to me for a few weeks, and I didn't see him in the funeral."

Luke hang up and put his phone back in his pocket. He's now worried sick about Bryan. _What if the mysterious phonecall is right? Or what if it's just a prank. None of this could be real._

 _Hopefully..._

 _None of this is real_


End file.
